Knives and swords
by Crashing Demon
Summary: Clove hated Cato's stupid macho attitude,he loved her sarcasm.But they're like oil and uld a twisted love story unfold?Glimmer/Cato Cato/Clove mostly and some Marvel/Clove and of course Glimmer/Marvel.
1. The forest and the stalker

Knives and swords

My one-shot of Cato and Clove before the reaping.I find that after reading the three books and watching the movie,they deserved to have a bit more romance.*sigh* No matter,this is for TheRealHinata1996 for the awesomest Clato story ever!Hope ya like it and P.S this is my first fanfic so please bare with me here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why does father hate me so much?I do whatever I can and he keeps liking my brother more!"Clove yelled as she hitted another dummy with one of her precious knives in the was alone,otherwise someone could get killed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone clapping.

"Nice work,Clove Knight.I'm impressed."Cato said with a smirk.

"What do you want,Cato?I'm pissed so scram!"Clove said before turning around and keep aiming.

Cato hated being ignored,especially by he wanted the most was to get her attention,she was so pretty,fierce and sarcastic it attracted him too much.

"Who do you think you are,doll face?You think you could really ignore the Careers' leader?"He said pinning her to a tree and getting too close to her face for her liking.

"Oh,please?I should be afraid of you?"She said cockily.

He leaned and kissed her lightly and she stared in disbelief and glared.

"What the he-"She was interrupted by another kiss.

"We are from now one ,doll face?"He winked at her and saw her blush.

"I'm Clove ,not doll ."She said,looking away.

"Love you too,hon."He smirked and walked away,leaving a rather perplexed Clove.

"What had just happened?"


	2. Training Center

Next day,Clove arrived too early to the Training Center and sitted next to Marvel,the Career districts were visiting them today,that explained his talked but very they did get along well.

"hey."Said Clove casually to him.

"Oh,hey Clove."He smiled warmly.

"You are pretty early."She said pushing his bangs away.

"Oh,well I'm sharpening my darling here just in decided to arrive early to practice a little alone."He said,showing Clove his spear.

"Awesome."She replied dumbstruck by the amazingly beautiful spear.

"How about you?"Marvel asked

"Nothing much,"Clove shrugged.

"How about those knives?"Marvel said .

"Oh,these?They're already polished and they're only fifty two here."

Marvel laughed a little,slightly amused.

"Hey you are pretty dangerous."He smirked.

"Don't underestimate me,kid."She winked before laughing lightly.

"You are right,she is dangerous and mine."A mysterious voice said.

Both teens turned around,to meet electric blue eyes.

"Cato,I'm not yours,you dumbass."Clove said,annoyed by his stupid attitude.

"I think I better go, you at training."

"Yeah, don't catcjh his stupidity."She mocked.

Cato plopped at her side and smirked lightly.

" shooed the only sane person that was here."

"C'mon,doll face.I want that so hard for you to accept and understand?"He said.

Clove kissed him roughly and then pulled away.

"Now…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ok, ya babe."

"Screw you,asshole."

He chuckled and left,again making Clove even more annoyed.

"Oh,,no,no,no,no.I'm..Falling..For..Him!"She shook her thoughts away and went with Marvel.

Not noticing Cato looking at them.

"Oh, wanna play the hard way?Fine,then."He smirked before leaving.

_**What will happen next?Dun Dun DUN!Hope you like it and yeah,Cato's a guys,especially Therealhinata1996.**_


	3. Marvel makes a move,Cato does'nt like it

Chapter 3

_**Hey,I'm Baaaaack! (Sure no one missed me anyways *sigh*)Well,here's next chapter.**_

-"Hey,Cato!"Glimmer said running after him.

-"Oh,hey I'm busy so maybe we could talk later?"Cato asked,scratching the back of his head.

Glimmer took notice of Clove staring at them and leaned closer to Cato.

-"I think your little girlfriend is jealous."Glimmer said in a sing songy voice.

-"Who?Clove?Nah,she hates me."Cato stated indifferent.

-"The look she's giving me is not exactly one of an enemy,more like a look that warns 'I'm gonna kill you,bitch'."Glimmer stated.

-"I thought I said we could talk later,so please least I need is another stupid fangirl."Cato said,irritated this time.

-"You know,I'm not as slutty as you think I am,But that does not make me not want you."Glimmer said and left.

Meanwhile,Clove sat irritated on the bench after cutting herself in her arm with one of her knives by staring at Cato and just did not wnat to admit her was unbearable.

-"Are you alright,Clove?"Marvel asked real worried.

-"Yeah."Clove sat,arms crossed.

-"C'mon!Let me see your arm."Marvel pleaded.

Clove did as she was told and whimpered slightly as he disinfected her cuts.

-"You love her,don't you Marvel?"Clove asked expectantly.

-"Who,Glimmer?Yes,I really she does not love me and I cannot make her."He replied with a sad smile.

-"Oh.I-i'm sorry."Clove said softly,surprising herself even.

-"Hey,it's fine.I'm not the lady's man Cato is.I'm used to getting rejected."He said again with that sad smile upon his amazingly beautiful lips.

-"Whoever does not like you must be a real stupid dumbass,you are the most amazing Career are what I wish I could find in a guy."Clove ended the last sentence with her eyes wide.

Marvel smiled widely and he had a strange sparkle in his eyes.

-"Thanks for that pep talk, careful and do not hurt yourself."Marvel said.

-"Hey,I'm no squirt,spear boy."-Clove said pouting.

Marvel kissed her cheek and left for his house.

Cato came,exploding in anger.

-"What the hell did that mean,Clove King?"

-"What?You wanted to play the hard way so there you have it.I thought I told you to STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"Clove yelled at Cato.

-"Yeah and I remembered that you kissed me before that,am I correct?"-Cato smirked as he watched her blush and look away.

-"Shut up."-Clove said simply.

Clove thought about telling him Marvel's feelings for Clove,but something told him not knew what she had to do to teach Cato a lesson.

_**To be continued ,sorry this is a crappy chapter but I'm working on for reading!**_

_**Crashing demon.**_


End file.
